


Friday I am in Love

by Anthea7



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthea7/pseuds/Anthea7
Summary: HP背景下也要组乐队的故事！鹰院梅，狮院花，蛇院牙，獾院炯





	1. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完全没有考据，OOC肯定有

Brian May的周一上午是在阴冷潮湿的地下教室里度过的。上课才十五分钟，研磨草药和搅拌坩埚的声响就已经此起彼伏，植物汁液和粉末在不流通的空气中乱飞，令人作呕的气味始终挥之不去，还有魔药学教授如影随行的尖利目光和刻薄评价，一切都让每周的第一天显得不那么愉快。  
Brian按照书上的指示将瞌睡豆的汁液加进坩埚里，一边顺时针搅拌，一边开始预想自己今天一整天的安排：下午还有两节难熬的魔法史，下课后他要去图书馆赶变形课和占卜课的论文，晚上九点去禁林和马人一起观察星相。繁忙的行程让他在这天才刚开始的时候就感到一阵虚弱，他不禁有些后悔为什么要把周一的形成安排得那么满，朝九晚九的连轴转意味着他今天可能除了晚饭时间外都见不到某个人——  
搅拌棒撞到坩埚底发出叮咚的一声，一只白色的纸鹤在此时悄悄从教室门口探头。它轻巧地穿过坩埚冒出的阵阵白烟，停在Brian的肩膀上，将他从思绪中惊醒。Brian吓了一跳，小心侧过身，将它藏进教授的视角盲区里。  
被施了魔法纸鹤在他手心里变回一张普通的羊皮纸条，纸条上只有短短的一句话，Freddie约他今天中午在学校礼堂碰面。他看着纸条上被加粗强调的“乐队会面”一词，还有角落处和Freddie的签名并排的一个圆润的花体R，心里突然像坩埚底下的那团小火苗那样轻声雀跃了一下。  
这个烦闷冗长的周一终于有了些期待。

剩下的魔药课便过得飞快，他从地下教室脱身时才意识到已经下午一点。为了替同组的同学处理不知怎么爆炸了的坩埚，比原本下课时间还晚了半小时。他一边低头试图用魔咒清理衣角的魔药污渍，一边快步走进礼堂。  
午饭时间已经快结束了，各个学院的餐桌上都只剩下三三两两的人，拉文克劳的就更少，显得其中几个凑在一起的不属于拉文克劳的脑袋格外惹眼。  
“Brian！”正在和Deacon下巫师棋打发时间的Freddie最先注意到他的出现，横跨半个礼堂和他打招呼，“真难得，你居然迟到了。”  
“魔药课。”Brian精疲力尽地说，仿佛这三个字就足够解释一切。  
事实的确如此，霍格沃茨很少有学生没有受过魔药课的折磨，Freddie恍然大悟地哦了一声，Deacon也从Freddie身后向他投来同情的目光。Brian朝他们苦笑了一下，眼神转而落在旁边某个依旧埋进餐桌里的金色后脑勺上。  
“嗨，Roger。”Brian坐到Freddie替他留出的空位上，不着痕迹地把脏兮兮的衣角藏到身后。  
听到他的招呼声，金发的格兰芬多终于舍得从餐桌上抬起头。他嘴里的黄油布丁还没来得及咽下去，只是鼓着嘴角冲Brian点点头，发出含糊的招呼声，同时将手边一大盘南瓜馅饼推到他面前。  
Brian拿起其中一块馅饼，早已饥肠辘辘的胃终于得到食物的慰藉，南瓜的清香驱散了萦绕在鼻尖挥之不去的魔药味，他满足地深吸一口气，才抬眼看向Freddie。  
“怎么了？”  
就算忽略从他进门以来Freddie就一直亮晶晶的期待眼神，他也能猜到Freddie约他们见面肯定有事要说，而且是等不到明晚例行排练时再说的要紧事。  
“是这样的，”Freddie清清嗓子，挺直了腰，“我觉得我们需要更多的排练时间。”  
“更多？”Brian第一反应是皱眉。不是他愿意多花些时间在乐队上，只是他们现在已经一周排练三次，加上这已经是他在霍格沃茨的最后一年，在数不清的课程作业和考试之外，他几乎不可能挤出更多的时间来给乐队排练。当然他并没有将心中的顾虑说出口，而是先转头看看剩下两个人的意见。  
Roger正忙着将最后一口布丁咽下去，只能用挑眉表示疑问。而Deacon只是将棋盘推到一边，看着他们的主唱，轻声问为什么。  
“我拿到了一个表演机会。原本预定在学校圣诞晚会上表演的古怪姐妹主唱病了。”Freddie说着就忍不住笑起来，语气雀跃，显然已经憋了很久，“我说服了校长给我们一个机会。”  
他话音还没落，Roger已经欢呼起来，扑上去给了Freddie一个庆祝的拥抱。后者笑着张开双臂把Roger毛绒绒的后脑勺按在自己肩膀上，Deacon也露出兴奋的笑容，被Freddie顺手一起拉进怀里。Brian看着眼前三个同伴像七八岁的小朋友一样搂成一团，心想他也应该感到高兴的，如果他没有被馅饼噎到的话。  
“圣诞晚会？”他狼狈地咳嗽了几声，努力把嘴里的食物咽下去。他当然知道这是一个绝佳的机会，但是——“那是下周五。”  
“没错。”  
“我们还什么都没有准备，这是我们第一次演出。”  
“这就是为什么我觉得我们需要更多的排练时间。”Freddie还沉浸在兴奋中，回答得理所当然。  
“可是——”Brian咬咬嘴唇，还想说些什么。离圣诞舞会还有不到两周，他们甚至还没有几首写完的歌，也没有完整排练过任何一首，更不要说在全校面前演出，这一切不是像Freddie说的“多些排练时间”就可以解决的。  
“闭嘴吧Brian，别在这个时候扫兴。”Roger说，从Freddie肩膀上抬起头，给了Brian一个不耐烦的眼神。他脸上还挂着灿烂的笑容，蓝眼睛里闪着光，比他阳光下的金发还要亮眼。因为心情愉悦而显得过于生动甜美的外表让他的话和白眼不那么具有杀伤力，但Brian还是立即闭了嘴，讪讪地摸了摸鼻子。  
“那我们什么时候有空排练？”Freddie拍拍手，将话题拉回来，“这周三下午？”  
“……周三下午我有算术占卜课。”在Roger和Deacon的应和声中，Brian小声回答。  
周四晚上还有天文课，周五上午是魔咒课的练习，似乎每个能用作排练的空隙都他繁忙的课表占满。  
“真不愧是拉文克劳——”Roger半是恼怒半是取笑地瞥了他一眼 。Brian罕见地没有反驳，只在心里无声地叹了口气，这也是他为什么对这个演出机会感到为难的原因之一。  
“那今晚？”显然没料到眼下这个情况，Freddie有些为难地咬着手指。  
“今晚——”Brian沉吟了一声，如果他能在魔法史课上赶完论文的话，或许可以在去禁林之前抽出两小时的时间。  
“不行。”这次开口拒绝的居然是Roger。  
“Roger？”Freddie转过头，“你今晚有课吗？”  
”我要去教授那里关禁闭。”在其他三人惊讶的目光下，某个人回答得理直气壮。  
“不愧是格兰芬多。“Brian抓紧机会回击，没意识到自己这个举动在旁人看来有多幼稚。  
而他的回击在Roger看来更接近于褒奖，金发的格兰芬多嗤笑一声，朝他耀舞扬威似的甩甩头发，像只骄傲的小狮子，Brian感到自己的胃突然紧缩了一下。  
他还想问问勇敢无畏的格兰芬多到底做了什么才给自己招来了又一次关禁闭的惩罚，对方却已经转头和Freddie讨论起来，他就没有问出口。  
其实不仅是Brian学业繁忙，刚升上六年级的Roger和Freddie的课程压力也不小，而五年级的Deacon还要面对即将到来的普通巫师等级考试，同样分身乏术。四个人七嘴八舌吵了半天，最后只能决定在周五和周六晚上多加两次练习，同时将每次例行排练的时间延长一小时。  
好不容易敲定了排练时间，Brian又匆匆往自己嘴里塞了几口布丁就要去上魔法史的课，临走之前又突然被Freddie叫住。  
“亲爱的，你的衣角上有块绿色的污渍。”Freddie说着，贴心地挥舞了一下魔杖，“清理一新。”  
“谢谢。”Brian点头道谢，又下意识地看向Roger的方向。所幸又或者不幸的是，后者刚好在和路过的低年纪女生打招呼，似乎没有注意到这边尴尬的小插曲，只有Freddie注意到了他的小动作，安慰地冲他笑了笑。  
Brian垂下头，拿起书本走了。

 

Brian不知道自己为什么要这么在意Roger的目光。  
魔法史教授的讲课永远使人昏昏欲睡，更何况是在阳光正好的冬日下午。好学生如Brian May也需要打起十二分精神来才能不让自己进入梦乡，他一边努力将注意力放在教授口中的妖精和巨人的战争上，一边又忍不住想到今天中午Roger的那个笑容，因为兴奋而发红的脸颊，仿佛能抖落下阳光的金色长发，还有他笑着给自己的那个白眼，他叫“Brian”时拖长的语调，一颦一笑都如此生动鲜活，仿佛那人还在他的眼前。  
光是这么想着，Brian就觉得一颗心乱跳。不知从什么时候开始，金发的格兰芬多像养了一只小野兽在Brian的心里，那只小野兽和它的主人一样闲不住地上蹿下跳，一举一动都能搅得他心思纷乱。  
直到下课铃声响起，Brian才意识到自己竟然出神了整整两节课，不仅教授讲的课没有听进去半个字，连本来打算写完的论文也只写了一段开头。  
幸好今天不需要排练，Brian下课后径直去了图书馆。像是作为之前上课走神的惩罚，他逼迫自己在图书馆呆了两个多小时，直到写完所有的家庭作业才离开。  
这让他几乎再次错过了晚餐时间，他走进礼堂的时候天色已经全黑了，蜡烛漂浮在半空中，将礼堂照得透亮。Roger关禁闭去了，Deacy回宿舍拿东西。只有Freddie一个人坐在斯莱特林的餐桌边冲他招手。  
Brian坐到他身边，不客气地从斯莱特林的桌上拿过一盘黄瓜三明治就吃了起来。拥有几个跨学院朋友的好处在于你不会再拘泥于学院间的某些死板规矩，比如只在自己学院的餐桌上吃饭。  
而Freddie只是低着头，拿一支彩色羽毛笔在羊皮纸上写写画画。等到Brian吃得差不多了才抬起头问他，要不要一起去去赫奇帕奇的公共休息室玩拼字游戏。  
“不了。”Brian摇摇头，“我还要去禁林。”  
“哦对，你的例行观星时间。”Freddie遗憾地摇摇头，又像是突然想起来了什么，“你在看星星的时候，能想想你上次说的那首新歌吗？我很想在圣诞舞会上表演它。“  
“哦——”听到这话，Brian眨眨眼睛，对于Freddie的认可他感到由地衷高兴。但迟疑了一下，他还是决定如实回答，“那首歌的歌词还有些需要修改的地方，我不确定能在这周内完成。”  
如果这话被Roger听到，一定又要嘲笑他的完美主义，但现在坐在他身边的是Freddie，对方只是理解地拍拍他的肩膀。  
“没关系，慢慢来。我没有催你的意思。”  
Brian沉默地点点头，他知道Freddie向来善解人意，但要说他因此不感到压力是不可能的。

学业，排练，写歌，种种烦心事萦绕在心头，Brian感觉连每次呼吸都变得沉重。似乎只有在抬头仰望星空的时候，他才能忘却一切的烦恼，获得暂时的平静。  
今晚无云也无风，是适合观测星象的天气，Brian拿着望远镜和羊皮纸坐在禁林边缘的空地上，绘制一张新的星象图。禁林的马人部落在他身边聚集，他们燃起香锦葵，试图从烟雾和星辰的运动轨迹中窥测关于未来的预言，偶尔也给Brian解释一些关于星辰运动的问题。马人总是评价人类被自己的缺陷所缚，难以从天空中看出命运的真谛，但显然他们并不讨厌一个聪颖好学的拉文克劳。而Brian也很感激向来远离人类的马人能给他这个机会，他非常享受每周一次的平静相处，也从对方几个世纪积累下来的天文知识中受益匪浅。  
在星空下的时光总是过得特别快，今夜的最后一株草药也燃烧殆尽，马人们准备回到禁林深处去，Brian站起身向他们告别，表示自己还要在这里多呆一会，他手里的星象图还差最后几笔就要完成了。  
“别太累了。”临走之前，马人部落的首领难得直白地劝他。  
Brian惊讶地睁大了眼睛，感到受宠若惊。从他二年级第一次闯进禁林向马人请求学习天文到现在已经快五年了，但他们的话题总是围绕在天文和占卜学上，这还是对方第一次主动关心他本人。Brian对他点头，无言地表示感激，又同时暗自反思最近是不是真的过于紧绷，连马人都察觉出不对劲。幸好对方也没再说什么，最后看了他一眼就离开了。  
他们走后Brian很快就完成了那张星象图。他如释重负地叹了口气，将图纸卷好塞进长袍的口袋里，张开双手向后倒去，整个人躺在草地上。草木霜冻的气息钻进他的鼻尖，让他感觉清醒了一些。天空中一颗深蓝色的星星在此时朝他眨眨眼，就像某个金发男孩的蓝色眼睛。

他突然想起自己第一次遇见Roger，也是在禁林的星空底下。  
那是二年级开学后的第二个月，Brian刚获得教授和马人的同意，开始每周晚上往禁林跑。那天晚上他观测完恒星的运动，正拎着一盏灯走在城堡的路上。Roger就是在这个时候不知从哪里冒出来的，小小的脑袋在月光下闪着金色的光泽，又快得出奇，Brian几乎以为那是一颗人形的金色飞贼。  
金色飞贼一头撞进他怀里，吃痛地嗷了一声。Brian也被撞得闷哼一声，手里的灯掉在地上，他下意识握紧了袖子里的魔杖，低下头却看到一双漂亮的蓝眼睛，让他瞬间忘记了戒备。  
“……你是谁？在这里做什么？”Brian说着捡起灯，昏暗的光线照亮了一张稚气未脱的脸。  
“Roger Taylor，格兰芬多一年级。”对方显然也惊魂未定，一双眼睛眨得飞快，看上去分外无辜。  
“哦……”Brian依稀想起他的确在今年的分院仪式上见过这个Roger Taylor，分院帽几乎是一碰到他脑袋就喊出了格兰芬多四个字。现在看来分院帽的决定没有错，不是每个一年级的新生都有勇气夜闯禁林的。  
“我在和斯莱特林的人打赌，看我敢不敢闯进禁林。”Roger继续说，“你呢？”  
这个回答再次证明了对方是个不折不扣的格兰芬多，Brian哭笑不得，在对方好奇目光的催促下才想起自我介绍，“Brian May，拉文克劳二年级，在这里和马人学天文。”  
“禁林里真的有马人？”Roger一下子兴奋地跳了起来，声音也提高了八度，尖利得像个小女生，“你能带我去看看吗？我听说还有独角兽？那有狼人吗？”  
“只有你一个人，和你打赌的人呢？”忽略好奇心过重的小鬼头，Brian转口问了另一个他更关心的问题，这决定了他要不要通知狩猎场看守员去禁林里找人。  
“他们还没走到禁林就吓得回去了，斯莱特林那些胆小鬼。”Roger嫌弃地皱了皱脸，又像是突然想起了什么，“你要回去替我证明，我真的进来过。”  
“好吧。”Brian松了一口气，看起来眼前这个格兰芬多是唯一一个不知死活在禁林里乱逛的小鬼头，幸好他撞上的是自己，要是遇见蜘蛛或者别的什么危险生物，后果简直不堪设想。  
而Roger显然没有意识到自己的处境有多惊险，在往回走的时候还撅起了嘴，恋恋不舍地扯扯Brian的衣袖，“我也想见见马人……”  
“下次吧，今天太晚了。”Brian叹口气，看着对方一副仿佛在家里跟父母撒娇的模样又不忍心完全拒绝他，“你也不想被教授抓到关禁闭吧。”  
“怕什么，我早就被关过好几次了。”格兰芬多的小朋友没心没肺地晃着脑袋。  
Brian哭笑不得。从那个时候起他就该意识到，Roger Taylor对他来说是个大麻烦。

“马人们都回去了？”一个熟悉又陌生的声音在耳边响起，不像回忆中那个一年级小鬼头那样青涩尖利，反而成熟许多。回忆和现实又或者是梦境交织，让Brian May一时不知道自己究竟在哪一年哪一地，面对的又是哪一个Roger Taylor。他用力眨了几下眼睛，才确定了是六年级的Roger Taylor不知什么时候出现在他面前。五年后的Roger当然不再是当年那个稚气的小男孩，月光下那张脸线条漂亮分明，一双眼睛依旧湛蓝得惊人，给人清纯无辜的错觉。  
Brian看着那双眼睛失了神，半晌后才找回自己的声音。  
“……你怎么来了。”  
“猜到你应该还在这里，就来了。”幸好Roger没有注意到他的不对劲，而是在Brian身边躺下，脑袋不客气地搁在后者的肩膀上，“刚在魔药教室擦了三小时的草药柜，可累死我了。”  
“你又做了什么？”Brian终于将从中午憋到现在的问题问出口。  
“不就是上课的时候和他顶了几句。”Roger耸耸肩，和魔药教授在课上争吵对他来说根本是家常便饭，“不过这次禁闭还挺值，我从他柜子里拿了点好东西。”  
Roger把一个小药剂瓶塞进Brian手里，在月光下他依稀辨认出那是一瓶莫特拉鼠汁。  
“下次手不舒服的时候试试这个。”Roger说着抬头看了他一眼。  
“……我应该道谢吗？”话一说出口，Brian就恨不得咬住自己的舌头。他当然明白对方的好意，也想真诚地道谢，但强烈的道德感让他无法对这种顺手牵羊的行为表示赞同。而且他打赌如果事情暴露，等待Roger的将是又一次禁闭，而且这次就不会是整理药柜那么简单。  
“不客气。”Roger漫不经心地说，“吉他手的手指总是很宝贵的。”  
Brian突然觉得喉咙哽住了，他开始担心Roger是否能听见自己异常快速的心跳。  
但是Roger什么都没有说，只是安静地躺在他身边，发梢正好落在Brian的锁骨处，随着呼吸起伏在皮肤上来回摩擦，细密的痒意从锁骨处蔓延至Brian全身。可怜的拉文克劳不敢动也不敢说，只好僵硬地躺在那里看着头顶的夜空，努力默念眼前每颗星星的名字。  
在他印象里Roger Taylor从来没有那么长久的沉默过，久到Brian都以为他睡着了，Roger才突然开口说。  
“那颗星星是红色的。”  
“嗯？什么？”Brian顺着他手指的方向看去，“猎户座的参宿四，你应该在三年级的天文课上学过。”  
“早就忘了。我又不是你，能叫出天空中每颗星星的名字。”Roger撇撇嘴，毫不掩饰自己贫瘠的天文知识。毕竟对Brian对他在这方面的水平了解得可能比Roger本身还要清楚，天知道他去年费了多大劲替Roger补习天文课，才帮他在普通巫师等级考试中拿到了一个看得过去的成绩。  
“那颗呢？”他又随手指了一颗。  
那是木卫三，又叫伽倪墨得斯，木星最大的一颗卫星。  
“有时候我真不能理解你对天空的迷恋。”Roger说，“你甚至还在为此写歌。”  
“你怎么知道……？”Brian心突然漏跳了一拍，Roger说的那首歌也就是Freddie今天晚饭时提起过的，Brian还没有完成的那首歌。但是除了Freddie之外他还没有向任何人提起过，Roger怎么可能——  
Roger得意地挥挥手中的羊皮纸，算作回答。Brian紧张地抢过来一看，发现那是自己用来记录歌词的羊皮纸，应该是他之前躺下的时候不小心从口袋里掉出来，正好被Roger捡到。  
“为星星写歌，”Roger摇摇头，他的脑袋从Brian的肩膀转移到胸膛上，“你真的不是马人的同族吗？”  
Brian觉得脸颊发热，仿佛因为被Roger撞破了什么私密而感到莫名的恼羞，“能为火弩箭写歌的人没有资格说——嘶——”  
话还没有说完Brian就被自己吃痛的低吟打断，Roger拿胳膊肘狠狠捅了捅Brian的肋骨，Brian倒抽一口气，伸手握住Roger的手腕。  
“火弩箭有什么不好的，它还能带你飞到云层里去看星星。”Roger气鼓鼓地反驳，“哦，也许你不行，连火弩箭也不敢骑的拉文克劳。”  
Brian苦笑着无法回答，Roger明显是故意这么说的的。谁都知道Brian不擅长飞行，而Roger曾经是格兰芬多魁地奇队的击球手，挥舞球棒和鼓槌一样轻松自如。  
“也许我可以带你飞。”谈到飞行Roger总是兴致昂扬，“如果我心情好的话。”  
Brian不由想象了一下他和Roger共骑一把扫帚飞在云层中，夜空的繁星下只有他们两人，光是在脑中描绘这样的画面就足够让他呼吸停滞。  
“那怎么样才能让你心情好起来？”  
Roger的目光从天空中收回来，若有所思地在Brian脸上转了一圈，似乎真的在认真思考。  
“把刚才那首歌唱给我听？”  
Brian犹豫，他没想到Roger真的会对那首歌感兴趣，那首歌还没有完成，他并不想把一首半成品拿到Roger面前。  
“不愿意就算了。”Roger本来也就是随口说说，“只是一首歌而已，没什么大不了的。”  
Roger说得没错，只是一首歌而已，Brian想，他完全没必要紧张到这种程度。然而不知从什么时候开始，他在Roger面前总是紧绷到极点，时时想要展现出最完美的一面。这件事本不应该如此，Roger Taylor是他最好的朋友，和朋友相处应该是放松与互相信任，就像Roger和Freddie在他面前时的那样，可当他面对Roger时却不是如此。  
连Freddie有次都忍不住私下问他，是不是过于在意Roger的眼光。  
Brian又再度沉浸在自己的思绪里，而Roger已经把刚才的插曲抛在脑后，开始在天空中寻找起水星的踪迹。  
“水星只有在白天和晨昏交际之际才会出现在天空中。”Brian下意识地纠正，以免某个天文白痴白忙活一场。Roger悻悻地闭了嘴，乖乖听Brian从一年级的天文课开始给他讲起，在他们头顶闪耀红光的另一颗是火星，而黄昏后最明亮的那颗是金星。  
“真复杂……”Roger轻声说。  
“星辰运动的规律总是奇妙而复杂。”这也是Brian为什么着迷于天文的原因之一，“连最了解星相的马人也不敢说自己完全参透了天空的奥秘。”  
“连你也不能？”Roger问。  
“我只是个普通人类。”Brian平静地回答。  
人类总是有人类的局限。但是每当仰望星空的时候，他总感觉那些遥远古老的星辰在对他诉说些什么，穿越过距离和时间的神秘声音，能够带给他关于一切的答案。  
“Brian，那水星上看得见我们吗……就像我能看见你，你也能看见我那样……”Roger说着，声音逐渐低了下去，“可是他们离我们那么远……”  
“Roger？”Brian轻声问，他不确定自己听清楚Roger说了些什么，有时候他也不懂那颗金灿灿的脑瓜里在想些什么。他侧过头想再问些什么，但只有温热平稳的呼吸吹进他的耳朵里——Roger已经睡着了。  
和清醒时的模样大相径庭，睡着时的Roger安静得像个天使，不再是杀伤力惊人的金色飞贼。Brian终于有勇气仔细欣赏他的睡颜，看着月光下对方浓密的睫毛随着呼吸轻轻颤动，几缕金色的碎发散落在脸颊边。  
“晚安。”过了一会儿，Brian轻声说。伸手替他理好那几缕碎发，又扯过斗篷盖在他身上。

——星星上看得见我们吗，可是他们离我们那么远。耳边回响起Roger半梦半醒间的呓语。  
Brian May看着眼前璀璨的星空，听着身边人平稳的呼吸，又想起另一个问题——他为什么要这么在意Roger的看法。  
而眼前的每一颗星星都不能给他这个问题的答案，这个答案只能来自他自己的心里。而他也许知道，很早就知道——他不可能不在意Roger，因为他喜欢他。

但就像他不知道千里之外的星星上能否看见自己，他也不知道Roger Taylor是否又能听见，虽然他近在咫尺。


	2. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 流水账预警

Roger是被阳光照醒的。  
他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，第一眼见到的不是温暖的炉火和熟悉的金红色装饰，反而是拱形窗户外的清澈天空和城堡周围的苍色群山。窗边悬挂的蓝色与青铜色的缎带在阳光下闪着雅致的光，他眨眨眼睛反应了两秒钟，才意识到自己是在拉文克劳的公共休息室里。  
“醒了？”身后传来一个声音。他转过头看见七年级的拉文克劳坐在旁边的一张扶手椅上，低头对他微笑。对方显然比他早醒了一会儿，已经换好了上课穿的深蓝色长袍，腿间还摊开着一本书，衬上他背后穹顶天花板上漫天的星空，Roger几乎以为他们在图书馆，或者天文教室里呢。  
“我为什么会在这儿？”Roger低声问，他只记得昨晚关完禁闭后去禁林找Brian，他们在星空下说了点话，后来的记忆就是一片模糊。  
“你在禁林里睡着了。”Brian解释，“我进不去格兰芬多的宿舍，就只好把你带来这里。我知道这里比不上格兰芬多的床，可总比大冬天的睡在禁林里好。”  
Brian说的没错，拉文克劳的公共休息室向来空旷又冷清，比不上赫奇帕奇或者格兰芬多暖和热闹。除非是需要自习或者安静独处，否则连Brian也更乐意在后两个学院的地盘上和朋友们一起消磨时间。  
“我给你泡了茶，也许能让你舒服一些。”Brian示意他看向左手边，小圆桌上的两杯红茶还散着热气。  
“谢谢……”Roger懒洋洋地在他的临时床铺上伸了个懒腰。他这才注意到自己身上盖着的两层厚厚的绒毯，舒适又暖和。毯子应该是Brian的，左上角绣着他名字的首字母，散发着和Brian身上类似的新鲜羊皮纸和墨水的味道。Roger像只猫一样满足地在绒毯上又蹭了几下，才伸手去拿茶杯。然而一伸手就感到脖子和肩膀连接处一阵钻心的酸痛，他忍不住倒抽了一口气，手里的茶差点撒到地上。  
“怎么了？”Brian赶紧放下书走到他身边。  
“可能昨晚睡得不好。”Roger脸皱成一团，双手捧着茶杯缩进椅子里。手里的热茶散发着香甜的气息，他又舍不得放下茶杯去照顾自己疼痛的后颈，只好用一种“都是你的错”的眼神看着眼前的人。  
Brian愧疚地咬着嘴唇，主动伸手替他揉了揉后颈。  
吉他手的双手温暖有力，Roger忍不住低吟一声，将自己的脖子往Brian手里送，感受到对方突出的指节和带着老茧的指尖贴在自己僵硬的肌肉上，力道恰到好处，酸痛顿时缓解了不少。他闭上眼发出小声的呻吟，催促对方继续。  
但是身后人的动作明显迟疑了一下。Roger立刻发出不满的哼声，艰难地抬起依然紧绷的脖子向后看，Brian居然不知怎么脸红了，双手无措地垂在长袍两侧，眼神只落在绘满星辰的深蓝色地毯上。  
“怎么了？”Roger挑眉地询问，在只得对方无声摇头的回复之后，瞬间转换成带着点威胁意味的怒视——也不看看他是因为谁才受了这份罪。  
事实证明，无论是出于威胁，乞求还是别的什么目的，当Roger Taylor睁着那双大眼睛看着你的时候，没人能拒绝，Brian May当然也不能。Roger的眼神在他身上快烧出一个洞来，而Brian也快将地毯盯出一个洞，却还是乖乖伸手继续按摩。  
也许是久病成医，Brian的按摩手法意外娴熟，脖颈处僵硬的肌肉在对方的抚慰下逐渐放松，酥麻的电流从与对方手掌相贴的肌肤处传来，顺着脊椎骨流向四肢百骸，全身上下说不出地舒畅。Roger情不自禁地发出舒服的呻吟，下意识抱紧了身上的毯子。  
阳光照在他身上暖洋洋的，手边的热茶甜度正好，属于身后人的那股独有的气息将他包围，令人感觉熟悉又安心。他放松地闭上眼，甚至觉得如果每天早上醒来都有阳光热茶绒毯和Brian也不错，当然前提是在一张舒适的床上醒来，而不是公共休息室里由几张软椅拼成的简陋床铺。  
他巴不得多享受一会儿这样难得惬意的早晨，而替他按摩的Brian没有他的开口也不敢停手。直到其他赶着去上早课的拉文克劳学生穿过公共休息室，朝他们投来暧昧的目光，Brian才小声提醒Roger该去上课了。

Roger恋恋不舍地钻出拉文克劳的公共休息室。同样赶去上课的几个格兰芬多的同学正好从门外经过，几个和他玩得好的男孩吹起口哨，问他昨晚夜不归宿的原因。  
“哪个拉文克劳的女生那么幸运？”其中一个笑着问，朝他身后的鹰状门环挤挤眼睛。  
“什么女生？”Roger没好气地翻了个白眼，“Brian而已。”  
和Roger漂亮外表一样出名的是他更换女伴的速度，对此他也从不遮掩，但这不代表他会喜欢无中生有的流言。  
他以为提到Brian的名字就能堵住他们的嘴，没想到这帮损友们态度转进如风。从惊讶Roger取向转变到痛心Brian羊入虎口最后到祝福他们百年好合只在一瞬间，话题变换之快范围之广让Roger都不禁傻了眼。同吃同住六年，他居然不知道他的朋友们在八卦方面的潜质和丽塔的速记羽毛笔不相上下。  
“你们都在想什么？”Roger感到一阵莫名的羞恼，张开嘴想说些什么又不知该如何反驳。最终只好苍白地解释了一句，“我回不去宿舍，只好在拉文克劳的休息室睡了一晚。”  
“随你怎么说。”同伴们反而笑得更加暧昧，一副一切尽在不言中的模样。  
Roger恼羞成怒，恨不得给这帮八卦的家伙一人一个恶咒。

 

周二的课陈善可乏，没有一节是和斯莱特林一起上的。没有Freddie陪他聊天打闹，他也没有心思听课，Roger就只好百无聊赖地书本上涂鸦，羽毛笔的墨水糊成凌乱的一团，像是某个人的卷发。想到这里Roger忍不住噗嗤笑出了声，换来占卜课教授一个眼刀。他吐吐舌头，低头假装认真记笔记的模样，实则在那团乱七八糟的线条里添了几笔，把它变成了某个人的肖像画。  
好不容易捱到最后一节课的下课铃响，Roger立刻抓起书包冲出教室。身后同学还在叫他一起去礼堂吃晚餐，他头也不回地挥手拒绝，径直往排练地点跑，一不留神撞在走廊里某个人身上。  
看清那人是谁，Roger忍不住在心里咒骂了一声，意识到今天没那么轻易脱身了。那是格兰芬多魁地奇球队的队长兼守门员，一个高大的七年级男生。自从今年开学Roger退出魁地奇球队之后，对方就开始锲而不舍地在每个能堵到他的场合徘徊，努力劝说前击球手归队。  
虽然Roger已经和他郑重申明过八百遍，比起魁地奇球员他现在更想做一个摇滚明星，对方还是阴魂不散。比如今天，对方一边凭借守门员的职业技巧堵住了Roger每一条可能逃脱的路线，一边苦口婆心地劝说，甚至还答应把下届球队队长的职位交给他。  
说实话，这番条件对三四年级时的Roger还是有不小的吸引力，毕竟哪个在巫师家庭长大的男孩不曾骑着飞天扫帚幻想自己是一个著名的魁地奇运动员。可惜现在的Roger Taylor脑子里只有还在天文塔上等他排练的乐队同伴。他不耐烦地摸着口袋里的鼓槌，努力控制自己不像击打游走球般对待面前喋喋不休的人的脑袋。

 

等他好不容易摆脱了球队队长，急匆匆地闯进天文塔的时候，其他三个人已经在那儿了。和Roger想象中不同，Freddie没有拿着写满歌词的小纸条来回踱步，Deacon和Brian也没有抱着各自的吉他贝斯在练习弹奏，三个人反而围成一圈，坐在窗边的地板上，面面相觑。  
“怎么了？”Roger问，直觉气氛不对。比起刚拿到第一次演出机会的兴奋，面前三人的表情显然凝重很多。  
“天文塔下周开始整修，我们不能在这里排练了。”Brian低着头说。  
Roger惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，这确实不是个好消息。  
自从他们两年前组建乐队以来，寻找排练地点一直是让他们头痛的问题之一。校方虽然默许了他们组建乐队的行为，却没有给他们提供任何便利，一切都要靠他们自己，包括寻找排练地点。  
他们本以为随便找间空教室不是难事，没料到排练的动静大到十几道隔音咒语都不够用。他们无数次因为制造过多噪音而被学校管理员和他的猫夫人驱赶，还有爱恶作剧的鬼魂时不时闯进来雪上加霜。他们抱着乐器在费尔奇和皮皮鬼的追赶下狼狈逃窜了好几个月。直到天文课的教授看在Brian的份上答应把废弃的天文塔借给他们使用，这支可怜的学生乐队才结束了颠沛流离的排练时光。  
平心而论，在偌大的霍格沃茨城堡里，Roger最喜欢天文塔。这里又高又偏僻，不用担心打扰别人或者被别人打扰，还是最佳的观星场所。虽然他天文课学得一团糟，叫不准天空中任何一颗星星的名字，但这不妨碍他偶尔会在排练的间隙抬起头，视线越过前面吉他手的肩膀，看向满天繁星。他不像Brian能把天上的星星看出个花来，但这不妨碍他单纯地欣赏星空。  
当偶尔想要空间独处的时候，他也喜欢跑来天文塔呆着。晃着双腿坐在窗边，看着脚下灯火通明的城堡和远处黑暗幽深的禁林，哼着自己还没写完的歌，觉得这里是他和乐队的秘密避风港。  
而现在他们即将要失去这个避风港，还是在第一次演出前最需要排练的时候，即使心大如Roger也感到怅然若失。他垂着头坐到Brian身边的空地上，双腿蜷了起来。身边的人抱抱他的肩膀，对他挤出一个安抚的微笑。Roger将头靠在他肩膀上，试图寻找一点安慰，但彼此都知道，这于事无补。

 

今夜连月色都明亮，皎洁的月光通过透明的塔顶，落进没有火把照明的室内。气氛前所未有的低落，往日排练间隙的说笑和争执都消失不见。每个人都憋足了劲，Freddie的高音像要把天文塔顶出一个洞，Roger甩飞了至少两根鼓槌，Brian又弹断了一根弦，Deacon抱着贝斯来回小碎步，他们都想献给陪伴了他们一年多的老朋友，最后的，也是最完美的告别。  
Roger坐在鼓架后看着他的同伴，Brian赶在Freddie最后一句清唱结束前换完了弦，吉他声适时插了进来。他边弹奏边转头看着Freddie，后者给了他一个微笑的眼神。Deacon随着音乐轻微摇晃身体，贝斯声一如既往的平稳，Roger按节奏敲着鼓点，在下一句的和声到来的时候转头凑近话筒。一切进展顺利，换在两年前谁也想不到有一天他们能配合得如此默契。  
他还记得他们第一次踏入天文塔排练的时候，那时Freddie的歌声还没有现在那么游刃有余，Deacon甚至还不是他们的贝斯手，他和Brian在每次排练时都为了谁节奏快谁节奏慢而吵得不可开交，战况激烈到Freddie担心过他们会当场谋杀对方。  
时间过得真快，吵吵闹闹间他们已经走过了近两年的时光，不仅没有就地解散，反而变成了一支看起来有模有样的乐队，还得到了在全校面前演出的机会。  
可惜他们最忠实的听众却不能坚持到他们登台表演的那一天。

 

“我们需要找一个新的排练地点。”  
直到十二点的钟声敲过，他们才依依不舍地离开天文塔。Roger和John一起走在前头，听到落在后面的Freddie低声对Brian说。  
回答他的是一阵沉默。  
他们都知道这是当务之急。可是两年前他们就已经将这座城堡翻了个底朝天，也没有找到理想的场所。  
“禁林边缘有个小屋，如果我们……”Freddie停顿了一下，继续说。  
不用回头，Roger也能感觉到他话里的犹豫。禁林对霍格沃茨的学生来说还是太危险了，Brian能自由出入全靠马人群落的庇护。而如果他们夜夜在禁林附近演奏吵闹的摇滚乐，谁也不能保证会发生什么。  
“我们会找到合适的地方的。”Brian对Freddie摇摇头。  
“你在开玩笑吗，哪有这么简单？”听到这里Roger终于沉不住气，转过身气势汹汹地向他们走去。  
他知道Brian是好心安慰，也知道自己不该对着同伴撒气，可是今天早些时候在魁地奇队长那里受的气，长时间排练导致的精神过度兴奋和疲惫，以及要失去天文塔的失落令他焦躁异常，说起话来不留情面。  
“又不是我们想要有地方排练，就会凭空冒出一间适合的排练室来。”他双手叉腰，抬头瞪着比他高了半个头的拉文克劳。  
多年的相处让他知道表面安静温和的好学生其实也不是好惹的。Roger已经对Brian的反唇相讥做好了心理准备，不，事实上他正兴奋到全副武装地等待Brian的反击，和对方的激烈争吵是他所能想到的发泄负面情绪的最好方式。然而奇怪的是，今天的Brian只是惊讶地睁大了淡褐色的眼睛，用一种像是看陌生人的眼光呆呆地看着朝他走过来的Roger，半晌后才小心翼翼地说了一句对不起。  
像是一拳砸到了棉花上，Roger一下子泄了气。Brian的那声道歉反而令他感到隐隐的愧疚——对方是他最好的朋友和乐队的伙伴，而不是他发泄情绪的对象。  
“你说的没错，霍格沃茨不可能凭空冒出一间排练室给我们用。”Brian垂下了眼睛，不再看他。  
而Roger正好抬起眼，捕捉到了对方目光垂落的全过程。心里的愧疚随之发酵成了另一种他也说不清道不明的微妙情绪，从什么时候开始Brian似乎不再直视他的眼睛，而他甚至不知道原因。  
气氛因为那一眼而凝滞。Bria沉默不愿多说，Roger不知道该说什么，连Freddie也只是用疑惑的目光来回打量他们，迟疑不敢开口。

 

“Roger，你刚才说什么？”居然是走在前头的Deacon在此时开口。  
“我说，不可能凭空冒出一间排练室。”Roger狠心地一转身，抛下Brian向Deacon走去。年纪最小的赫奇帕奇正站在走廊中央，面对墙壁，表情古怪。  
“这里原来有这么一扇门吗？”Deacon的语气仿佛在梦中。  
而Roger怀疑他真的在做梦  
“什么门？”他不以为然地顺着Deacon的目光看去，六年来他们在这条走廊上来来回回那么多次，从没见过有什么——  
门。  
一扇光滑宽大的门赫然出现在他面前，铜制的门把泛着老旧的光，陌生却真实。  
Roger惊讶地张大了嘴，怀疑自己和Deacon做了一样的梦。  
“难道真的是凭空出现的……”  
耳边传来Brian的喃喃自语，Roger转头，看到身后两人同样的满脸不可置信，他们在霍格沃茨呆了那么多年，见过会旋转的楼梯，会消失的台阶，会串门的画像，可从来没见过一扇突然出现的门。  
门后面是什么？  
“进去吗？”  
Freddie走上前和他对视一眼，紧张地咽了咽唾沫。Roger能看到对方的眼神中除了惊讶之外还带着点挫败。毕竟他们都以为自己已经闯过了每一间教室每一条密道，对学校从里到外了如指掌，然而事实证明，这座城堡的秘密远比他们想象中的要多。  
“为什么不？”他听见自己说。  
“Rog——”Brian伸手搭住他的肩膀，似乎想要劝阻。但Roger已经握住了门上的铜色手环。他转过头和Freddie最后确认了一下眼神，看到后者掏出魔杖冲他点点头，才深吸一口气，猛地拉开了那扇门。

 

门后是天堂。  
“……排练室？”  
一间宽敞明亮的屋子出现在他们面前，四个人不约而同地倒抽一口气。Roger第一眼看到他的鼓架和一旁各色型号的崭新鼓槌，Brian找到一面挂满吉他的墙，而Freddie已经走到钢琴旁边随手弹了一段旋律。至于Deacon，他径直走向屋里最深处的那面透明玻璃。  
“不仅是排练室。”Deaon的声音还像是从梦中传来的。  
剩下三人立刻围到他身边，一起伸长了脖子透过玻璃往里看，发出不知道是今天第几次的惊叹声。  
透明玻璃后是崭新的调音台，蒸汽喇叭和摞成堆的母盘。  
Deacon说的没错，这里不仅是排练室，这里比排练室更好，这里是他们梦寐以求的录音室。  
“不可思议——”Freddie摸着不知道加了多少层隔音咒语的墙壁说。  
“有求必应屋。”Brian喃喃地说，“我曾经在一本书上读到过，没想到真的存在。”  
“那是什么？”Roger确定他从没听过这个名字，也不知道Brian又读了什么高深难懂的书。  
“据说只有当有人真正需要它才会出现，而且布置得符合求助者的需要。”Brian耐心地给他解释。  
怪不得。他抬头环顾四周，从鼓架到麦克风，这里有他们需要的一切。  
“等等！”Roger突然喊了一声，吓得正要向他走过来的Brian一下子停在原地，紧张地看着他。  
“槲寄生。”Roger指着头顶说。天花板上一束由槲寄生和冬青组成的垂花彩带悬挂下来，几乎笼罩了两个人的头顶。  
“好险。”他拍拍胸口，开玩笑说，“差一点我就要亲你了。”  
Brian瞬间涨红了脸。  
“这里为什么还会有槲寄生？”Freddie好奇地从调音间探出脑袋，“我听说里面经常会长蝻钩。”  
“因为圣诞节快要到了吧。”Brian尴尬地摸了摸脸，小声嘟囔。  
Roger满不在乎地摇摇头，还沉浸在突如其来的惊喜中。他现在可是身在梦寐以求的录音室里，才没有的心思去关心槲寄生是从哪里冒出来的或者Brian为什么总是那么容易脸红。他自顾自欢快地绕过面前的Brian和头顶那束白浆果，坐到鼓架边拿起鼓槌一通乱敲。激烈的节奏在录音室里回荡，Freddie踩着鼓点蹦蹦跳跳地走到屋子中央，巫师袍的衣角旋转出一个完美的圆弧。  
“我猜今晚可以没人能回去睡觉了。”Freddie抓起屋子中央的麦克风，声音中的兴奋情绪试似乎被扩音器放大了十倍。  
“奉陪到底。”Roger说着，敲了一下镲片。  
Brian看着他们无奈的摇头，但Roger分明看得清对方眼底同样闪动着跃跃欲试的光。他示威般地冲对方旋转鼓槌，比之前更用力地敲了下镲片，金属震荡的回声引来对方一声轻笑。Roger撅起嘴，又拿起鼓棒即兴敲了一段快速的鼓点。他边打鼓边紧盯着Brian，像是挑衅，又像是邀请，直到对方投降地举起双手，拿过一直背在身后的吉他。  
和脸上挂着的温和无奈的微笑不同，吉他手一出手就是一段不相上下的激烈旋律，显然是对鼓手挑衅的回击。Roger被他的旋律调动得更加兴奋，他笑着甩甩头，敲出更加畅快的节奏。  
钢琴声在此时不甘示弱地加了进来，Roger和Brian像是突然被打扰到，一齐惊讶地抬头，看到Freddie坐在琴凳前冲他们抛了个媚眼，原本在一旁安静观战的贝斯手这时也找准时机加入，四种乐器的乐声交织在一起，仿佛彼此竞争又无比美妙和谐，旋律酣畅淋漓，仿佛能听见火星从演奏乐器的指尖掉落。  
“不错的旋律。“Freddie欣慰地看着眼前这场堪称完美的即兴演出，”我们可以把它记下来。“

这是Roger Taylor有记忆以来过得最痛快的一晚，他相信真正的天堂也不过如此。而其他三人显然也会同意他的想法。明天早上还有早课，但谁也不愿意率先叫停。直到天蒙蒙亮的时候，他们才擦着汗坐到不知什么时候出现的沙发上休息。  
而一旦脱离排练的状态，压抑已久的困意就迅速卷土重来。Roger迷迷糊糊地将整个人缩在沙发里，感到似乎有人给他盖上了一床被子。熟悉的声音在他耳边低语，那股令人心安的味道又钻进他的鼻尖，他下意识朝那人的方向蹭了蹭，满足地进入了梦乡。


	3. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起我太话痨了

Brian又是在午饭时间快结束的时候才赶到礼堂。  
一走进礼堂，他就感到一种被人紧盯的不自在感，环顾四周才发现那道目光来自Roger，后者正支棱着一头乱发趴在格兰芬多的餐桌上，一双眼睛牢牢地黏在Brian的身上。四目相接时他既没有招呼示意，也没有移开目光，就只是眨着一双蓝眼睛，一动不动地看着Brian。  
Brian没来由地感到一阵紧张，他深呼吸了几下，才朝格兰芬多的方向走去，手指还在巫师袍的缝边来回磨蹭。  
“下午好，Roger。”他尽量语调轻松。  
“上午好。”Roger头也不抬地说。  
“什么？”Brian一时没反应过来，盯着Roger头顶的发旋眨眼，连续两天睡眠不足加上高强  
度的课程排练令他感到太阳穴发紧，大脑已经不再正常运转，但他确信现在已经过了中午十二点，他不明白Roger的上午好是什么意思。  
“你应该在今天上午对我说上午好。”Roger咬牙切齿地说，拿着魔杖在桌上戳得咚咚响，引得隔着几个位子的低年级学生都朝他们侧目，“但是你，Freddie，Deacy，都抛下我就走了？”  
“对不起……”Brian惊讶地睁大了眼睛，“我们以为你今天上午没课，想让你多睡一会儿。”  
他愧疚地看着Roger的乱发和堪比眼睛大的黑眼圈，他们的好意似乎并没有起作用，而且他们显然忘记了醒来的时候面对空荡荡的房间和不见踪影的同伴是什么样的心情，即使那人是心大的格兰芬多。  
当然还有些隐情是不能让对方知道的，比如Brian今早醒来的时候发现Roger不知什么时候睡到了自己的怀里。他的右手被金发鼓手枕在耳朵底下，左手自然地搂住对方的肩，好像他就该呆在这个位置。Roger抱着他的腰，将脸埋进他的胸膛，呼吸吹在他心脏附近的位置。他们的下半身几乎是交缠在一起，Roger的右腿插进了他的双腿之间，只要再稍稍一抬膝盖就能碰到他的要害部位。另一个人紧贴的体温使Brian全身发热，血液在全身的管道中乱窜，不知是该往上跑还是往下跑，他能听到自己心跳的声音，堪比Roger演奏的喧闹鼓音。  
他很少在清晨一睁眼就见到Roger的睡颜，上次也许还是一年前。他们之间几乎是低下头就能亲吻对方鼻尖的距离，第一反应是害怕，仿佛怀里的人是什么深渊黑洞，他几乎是惊慌失措地从床上跳起来想要远离Roger Taylor，动静之大吵醒了睡在另一张床上的Freddie和Deacon。  
而随后在Deacon要叫醒Roger的时候，Brian以让对方多休息一会儿的理由阻止，也许只有他自己知道，更深层的原因是在睁眼那一幕之后，他还没有做好心理准备面对一个睁开眼睛的Roger。  
而现在的他同样没有做好心理准备，他垂着眼睛将目光落在Roger右手边的那一壶南瓜汁上，刻意不去看那双困意朦胧但依然蓝得惊人的眼睛。  
“你怎么知道我的课表？”Roger的语气软了一些，比起生气更多的是好奇。  
“我就是知道……”Brian含糊地回答，“我今天早上还给你泡了茶。”  
听到这话Roger不置可否地哼了一声，似乎算是气消了。他身体往边上挪动了一下，示意  
Brian坐到他身边，又拿过桌子中央那两盘烤土豆和面包片放在Brian面前。  
Brian暗暗松口气，拿起面包片咬了一口。

那一口面包还没来得及咽下去，Brian又直觉有哪里不对劲。他转头发现Roger依旧趴在那里盯着自己看，眉头紧锁颇有些忧郁的样子，不得不说这样的表情并不适合出现在对方脸上。  
“怎么了？”棕发的拉文克劳紧张地咽了口唾沫，他不知道眼前这个人为什么能在短短几分钟内情绪变化得那么快。  
“占卜课的作业。”Roger叹气。  
Brian这才想起来自己遗漏了什么，转身从书包里掏出两卷羊皮纸递给Roger。  
倒霉的格兰芬多在这学期选了占卜课，但神神叨叨的教授和她讲课时神秘莫测的语气令人头疼，更不要说她布置的家庭作业——“记录一个月里每天做的梦？！”在一次乐队排练的间隙，Roger愁眉苦脸地抱怨，把鼓敲得震天响，“谁记得自己每天晚上做的梦？我从不记得！”  
所幸Brian去年也上过这门课，Roger就要Brian把去年的作业借给他“参考”一下，反正他这么做也不是一次两次，双方都已经习惯了。  
“真是该死的多。”Roger接过那两卷羊皮纸，草草翻了几下。  
“不知道你为什么要选这门课。”Brian摇摇头。和他不同，Roger选课的基本准则是简单好过，反正学习从来都不是Roger呆在霍格沃兹的原因，“连Freddie也没有选。”  
“Dominique喜欢占卜术。”Roger飞快地说，若无其事地拿起另一卷羊皮纸。  
Brian眨眨眼睛，突然感到刚咽下去的食物在胃里打结。Dominique是Roger今年夏天的约会对象，偶尔会来看乐队排练，但到开学时她就不再出现在Roger身边，应该已经分手了。他不确定这是否Roger讨厌占卜课的另一个原因。  
“你的作业，为什么突然变短了？”Roger突然说，打断了Brian发散的思绪。  
被他这一问，Brian像是才想起了什么，他飞快地转头看了一眼Roger，而后者毫无察觉，只是凑近看了一眼日记上的日期，“从十一月开始，发生了什么？”  
“没什么，只是那时候太忙了。”Brian这才意识到自己做了多错误的决定。  
借作业给Roger这件事对他来说太习以为常，因此这次也想都不想就答应了。他竟然忘记了梦境记录是多私人的东西。可是现在要回来已经太迟，幸好交给教授的也都是他修改过的梦境，除了太过简略之外Roger也应该看不出什么端倪。而梦境太过简略的原因，他只能结结巴巴地找理由搪塞，“好多梦忘了记下来，就随便编造了几个。”  
“你也会忘了写作业？”Roger不信。  
“真的太忙了……”Brian坚持说，声音低得像蚊子叫。卷土重来的回忆和眼前人疑问的眼神  
使他坐立不安，嘴里的食物变得干涩难咽，胃里又开始痉挛。  
他拿起书包，以有课为借口落荒而逃。

逃离礼堂后Brian并没有去接下来算数占卜课的教室，而是在确定Roger看不到的地方拐了个弯，冲进了最近的盥洗室。  
这间盥洗室在城堡偏僻的⻆落，⾥⾯照旧是空⽆⼀⼈，只有⻤魂桃⾦娘被⻔突然推开的动静吓了⼀跳，她惊叫⼀声从最⾥⾯的隔间伸出脑袋，等看清进来的是向来温和友善的Brian，⽽不是那些爱恶作剧的⼩⻤头之后，才放⼼地飘到他⾯前。  
“你怎么了，Brian？”桃⾦娘关⼼地问，歪头看着他打开⽔⻰头的动作，“你看上去脸⾊不太好。”  
“没什么。”Brian闭上眼睛，感受冷⽔扑在脸上带来的凉意为自己带来几分冷静，“我只是累了。”  
“让我⼀个⼈安静呆⼀会⼉，⾏吗。”他有⽓⽆⼒地说，没有精⼒再去应付⼀个敏感爱哭的⻤魂。  
幸好过去的交往中桃⾦娘对这个同学院的男⽣并不讨厌，甚⾄还抱有好感。Brian闭着眼睛听到⻤魂轻轻点了点头，叹息了⼀声“可怜的男孩”之类的话。随后⽿边响起⼀阵抽⽔声，哭泣的⻤魂善解⼈意地离开了。  
盥洗室内终于安静下来，只剩下剧烈的⼼跳声在空荡荡的室内回响。他睁开眼睛，看着镜子里的人，卷发比平时更加蓬乱，被水沾湿贴在额头上，眼底布满血丝而脸色苍白，胸口因为还未平复的气息的上下快速起伏。他这幅模样在任何人看来都是狼狈异常。  
Brian甚至没空在意这些，他低头用手肘撑在洗手池上，耳边似乎又听到Roger无意地问他，去年十一月发生了什么。  
不，其实更恰当的问题是，去年十月底发生了什么？  
他知道Roger不记得，也决定不再提起那一天发生的事，可是思绪总是不受他控制，再度飘到那个荒唐万圣夜，和随之而来的那些甜蜜折磨的梦境。

 

去年十月三十一日，万圣舞会。  
这是霍格沃兹第一次举办大型的万圣舞会，据说还邀请了许多校外的吸血鬼，女妖，幽灵和妖精等少见的客人，还有骷髅舞团和山林仙女合唱团。但出于安全原因，只有六七年级的学生才能参加。  
原本兴致勃勃想亲眼见一见吸血鬼和骷髅舞团的Roger和Freddie因为年纪而被拦在舞会大门外，两人为了混进舞会，甚至想出了假扮成Brian和当时还没毕业的Tim的女伴这样的馊主意，却因为Brian和Tim在这之前都各自找到了舞伴而不得不放弃。  
“Tim我知道，Brian你是怎么回事？”好不容易想出的办法告吹，Roger一脸愤愤不平，“你真的约了别人，不是拒绝那些低年级女生的借口？”  
“当然是真的。”Brian尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，Roger狐疑的目光让他浑身不自在，不过这也不能怪Roger，Brian向来对舞会这类事不感兴趣，更不要说带女伴一起参加舞会了。之前也不是没有女生主动来邀请他，都被他以各种理由婉拒。  
但这一次，当天文课上和他同组的拉文克劳女生问他是否愿意一起参加万圣舞会，他突然发现自己找不出理由拒绝这个温柔开朗的女生。  
“难道就只有你能带女生去舞会，Brian就不行？”Tim在Roger那里帮他解围，Brian投去感激的一眼，Tim对他暧昧地笑了笑，令他又感到一阵莫名的不自在。  
“你们为什么不去找其他高年级的女生呢？”Tim又说，“我打赌有不少人愿意做你或者Freddie的舞伴。”  
“算了吧……”Roger小声嘟囔了一句什么才不要和比自己高的女生跳舞之类的话，又蔫蔫地  
坐了回去，和Freddie相视叹气，“还是想别的办法。”

接下来⼏天，两个五年级的男孩再没提起过万圣节舞会的事，Brian也很快就把这点⼩插曲忘在脑后。他按照约定在舞会开始前在拉⽂克劳的公共休息室⻔⼝等待Chrissie，有些不习惯地扯着自己不再卷曲的发梢。  
May夫人听说自己儿子要和一个女生单独去舞会之后就兴奋了好几天，接连用自家猫头鹰送了一整套全新的礼服长袍和几大瓶头发柔顺剂，甚至还寄了一封吼叫信嘱咐他好好准备舞会事宜。那时Brian当着爆笑的乐队三人的面，红着脸把那封信抓进手心里，恨不得找条地逢钻进去。  
但不愿意辜负母亲的一片好心，他还是乖乖按她说的做了。他不确定这幅新形象是否适合自己，而路过同学意义不明的侧目只是徒增他的不安。  
他等候的对象在八点过一刻的时候出现在楼梯顶端，穿着浅蓝色的裙子，金棕色的长发简单地挽起，发髻边斜插着一支白色玫瑰。  
“嗨，Chrissie。”Brian抬头对她紧张地笑了笑，“你今天很漂亮。”  
“你也是。”Chrissie低头看到站在楼梯下的Brian，微微睁大了眼睛。她走下楼梯，握住Brian等候在那里的手，自然地挽住了他的手臂。  
“我喜欢你的头发。”她侧头对他微笑。  
“谢谢。”Brian感到自己的胃紧张地蠕动了一下，不知是因为对方的称赞还是因为过近的距离。他朝对方点点头，带着她向礼堂走去。

礼堂大厅里节日氛围浓厚，天花板映衬出今夜漫天繁星，几支魔法焰火拖着橘红色的光尾从他们头顶飞过，立柱边缘都是倒挂的活蝙蝠装饰，半空中悬浮的蜡烛变成了细长的黑色，底端有骷髅头的雕饰，燃着的烛火是亮蓝色的。角落里摆着一个巨大的南瓜灯笼，足够坐进两个人。  
Brian和Chrissie站在离舞池稍远一些的地方，等待舞会正式开始，熟悉的身影成双成对地从他们身边走过，其中不少人冲他们投来好奇的目光。Chrissie似乎也有些紧张，和他们交换了一个羞涩的笑。  
Brian替她拿了一杯饮料。他们低声交谈，和往常在课前课后交换的那些无关痛痒的闲聊一样。这样的交谈让彼此都放松下来，Brian开始觉得今晚也许没那么糟，他或许可以请Chrissie跳支舞。

Roger和Freddie就是在这个闯进来的。  
这两个男孩完全变了样，不，或许在Brian之外的人眼里，走进礼堂的只是两个陌生的漂亮女孩。金发的那个穿着白色上衣和黑色短裙，绑着黑色蝴蝶结缎带。头发扎成两支马尾，垂下的辫子在耳边一晃一晃的，衬得她脸颊圆润，眼神灵动。而她挽着的另一位则是利落的黑色齐耳短发和紧身无袖礼裙，贴身的材质勾勒出姣好的曲线。  
这两个陌生女孩的美丽外表和与众不同的打扮立刻吸引了所有人的注意力，像是有人在这时施了一道无声的静止咒，整个礼堂都安静下来。  
“Rog？Freddie……？”Brian也不可避免地朝她们的方向看了一眼，在看清了对方的脸之后立刻惊讶地张大嘴。  
在那一瞬间Brian以为自己出现了幻觉，连自己的声音都像是从远处传来的，可即使是以他最丰富的想象力也不会想到这两个人会以这幅打扮出现在这里。Roger和Freddie一定用了变形术或者其他什么小把戏，将外表变得完全女性化，但几年的朝夕相处让Brian一眼就认出了他的朋友们。  
而他的朋友们似乎没有注意到他。她们只是站在门口，眨着眼睛向四周扫视了一圈，脸上带着无辜又迷人的微笑，像是对旁人惊艳的目光并无察觉，又似乎是很享受成为整个舞会焦点的感觉。她们手挽手走到舞池边，女孩精致的高跟皮鞋踩在礼堂光滑的大理石地板上，咚咚的脚步声终于打破了那道无形的静止咒，立刻有几个高年级男生围了上去。  
“Brian……Brian？你在听我说话吗？”Chrissie低声的询问拉回了他的注意力，Brian才发现自己不知已经冷落了同伴多久，赶紧收回目光，慌张道歉。  
“对不起我走神了……”  
“没关系。”Chrissie体贴地摇摇头，眼神顺着他之前看的方向，落在那两个女孩身上，“她们的确很迷人。”  
不要说Brian了，全场大半男生的目光都黏在她们身上。  
Brian不知怎么接话，只好假装低头抿了一口南瓜汁。  
“她们不是霍格沃兹的学生吧？似乎之前没见过……”Chrissie若有所思地问。  
“可能是外校的客人吧……”Brian含糊地回答，不想告诉把真相告诉对方。他把头埋进玻璃杯里，一缕不听话的头发垂下来，发梢又翘了起来，惹得他无端心烦。  
他透过玻璃杯偷偷朝那个方向看，Freddie在他们说话的间隙和一个似乎是赫奇帕奇的男孩一起进了舞池。而Roger坐在舞池边的吧台上，一双裹着白色长袜的小腿随着音乐乱晃。她笑着接过了第四杯别人端给她的火焰威士忌，朝向她献殷勤的男人抛了个媚眼，而Brian非常确定给她端酒的那人甚至不是霍格沃兹的学生，而是一个年纪至少是他们十倍的吸血鬼。  
他不由握紧了手里的杯子。  
“Brian？”Chrissie又叫他。  
“对不起，你说什么？”Brian不好意思地转过头，他为自己的再度走神感到抱歉，但又无法将注意力从不远处那个金发双马尾少女的身上移开，那个吸血鬼已经给她端了第五杯酒，而有眼睛的人都看得出来她甚至没有到合法饮酒的年龄——  
“我说，你既然这么在意的话，为什么不过去找她呢？”  
“什么？”Brian猛地回头，有些吃惊地看身边的人。而他的舞伴微笑着回看他，她并不是在说反话或者抱怨，而是真诚地劝说他去找另一个女孩。  
“我不是……”Brian低头看着Chrissie，又转头看向Roger的方向，语无伦次地想要解释。Chrissie可能误会了什么，他对那个“女孩”并没有其他意思，也并不想去打扰对方。但他一回头就看到那个该死的吸血鬼已经凑过去搂住了Roger的腰，而后者依旧随着音乐的节奏晃动着双腿，一副悠闲自在的样子。她甚至无意识地歪了歪头，露出颈边一小截白皙的肌肤，金色的发梢在露出的锁骨边来回扫过。这对她身边的吸血鬼来说无疑是一个邀请，他低头凑近了一些，似乎在品尝少女身上的香气，考虑从哪个角度咬下去鲜血的味道会更甜美。  
一阵无名火起，他不需要更多的理由。  
“抱歉Chrissie。”Brian匆匆将玻璃杯往身边一放，快步朝那个方向走去。

“嗨。”他径直过去握住了Roger的右手腕，凭借身高将她和吸血鬼拦开，后者被吓了一跳，刚刚显现的獠牙迅速收了回去。  
“哦！嗨，Brian。”Roger回过头，脸上的惊讶和恼怒在看清来人是谁之后立刻不见踪影。像是今晚第一次注意到他的存在，她轻快地和Brian打了个招呼，笑容甜美灿烂。她的声音也像个真正的女孩，听上去比往常圆润柔软。  
“借一步说话。”Brian咬着牙低声说，抓着她手腕的手没有松开，反而更加用力，趁着别人还没有反应过来，直接拉着Roger离开这里。  
他的动作并没遇到想象中的的阻力，Roger不知道是来不及反抗还是并不想反抗，她只是露出一个迷茫的笑，匆匆和之前围着她打转的人招招手就被拉走了。

“Brian，Brian……”Roger被他拉到礼堂角落，巨大的南瓜灯正好将舞厅其他人隔开，留给他们一个安静的空间。  
“你弄疼我了。”他在Brian身后小声抱怨。  
“抱歉。”Brian像是才意识到般立刻松开她的手腕，这也是他第一次注意到Roger的手腕那么细，和女孩子一样，好像稍微一用力就会被握断了。  
他松开手的动作太急，Roger一下子失去了支撑，高跟鞋没有踩稳，带着身子晃了两晃，差点就要摔倒在地上。Brian赶紧伸出双手抱住她的手肘，Roger往前一倾，顺势倒进他的怀里。  
少女身上的酒气和香水味瞬间将他包围，Brian觉得心跳加速，那张熟悉又陌生的漂亮脸蛋近在咫尺，带着不自然的红晕——Roger八成醉了。  
“Brian，”像是要印证他的猜想，Roger露出一个醉意朦胧的笑，那双蓝色的眼睛眨了几下才聚焦到了Brian脸上，“你的头发？”  
Brian不知为何感到有些紧张，开始在意对方下一句即将说出口的话，也许是因为他一向不太喜欢自己不听话的卷发。他摒住呼吸，小心翼翼地看着对方的眼睛，缀着彩色亮片的眼尾和涂了厚重睫毛膏的睫毛也遮不住她瞳色的湛蓝。  
“我还是喜欢你卷发的样子。”而Roger只是眨巴着那双大眼睛，抬起头看他，完全是个天真烂漫的少女。  
一股奇怪的热流因为对方无心的赞美在Brian胸膛乱窜，他深呼吸使自己平静下来，不让自己的情绪被Roger的话带着走。方才Roger面对吸血鬼露出脖颈的那一幕又浮现在眼前，提醒他到这里来不是为了让Roger评价他的发型如何。  
“那不是重点，”Brian压低声音，“你打扮成这幅样子做什么？”  
“来参派对呀。”Roger无辜地回答，似乎没有理解他的问题。一个十五岁少女打扮得漂漂亮亮来参加派对有什么不对吗？  
“那我猜你玩得很开心。”Brian的声音是从牙缝里挤出来的，他想到刚才给Roger灌酒的人，还有Roger抛给他们的媚眼，就觉得那股火苗又重新窜了起来，不受控制地在胸腔里乱转，他忍不住握紧了Roger的肩膀，“你知不知道刚才你身边那个家伙是个吸血鬼——”  
“那又怎么样？这还是我第一次亲眼见到吸血鬼。” Roger不以为然地笑，“你难道玩得不开心吗？我以为你是来请我跳舞的。”  
说着，那双眼睛里流露出一丝期待，落在Brian脸上，使他两颊发热。  
他咽了咽发紧的喉咙，“我不跳舞。”  
“为什么？”Roger又噘嘴。  
在光线下他的嘴唇是诱人的粉色，Brian不敢去想他和Freddie在舞会之前是怎么把打扮自己成这幅模样的。  
“还是你更愿意和那个漂亮的拉文克劳跳舞？”  
“Chrissie？”Brian皱眉，这和Chrissie有什么关系。  
“你喜欢她？”Roger又问。  
Brian下意识摇头，Chrissie只是一起上过几门课的同学，他甚至没料到对方会主动邀请他一起参加舞会。他也不知道Roger为什么会这么问，随着话题的偏移他越来越觉得摸不着头脑，完全跟不上某个醉鬼的思路。  
“那就和我跳舞。”Roger坚持，反手搭上了Brian握住她肩膀的双手，拖长的语调带上了撒娇的鼻音。  
Roger作为女孩不过短短几个小时，却已经深知如何运用一个漂亮女生的优势。她轻轻地摇了摇Brian的手，咬着嘴唇抬头看着Brian，眼神里七分期待三分恳求，任谁也无法拒绝。  
紧握的双手无声地松开，在Brian还没有意识到的时候他的身体早已对Roger妥协。得到了Brian的默许，Roger的眼睛明显亮了一下，他立刻握住Brian的手，将其贴在自己的腰部。Brian像是被烫到般猛然缩回手，换来Roger又一个噘嘴和瞪视。让人招架不住的可爱撒娇，Brian只好硬着头皮将手又放回对方腰际。  
“我喜欢这首歌。”Roger侧着耳朵仔细听。他们现在站的地方离乐队太远，音乐声隐隐约约听不真切，Roger就自己轻声哼着旋律，带着Brian跳了起来。  
这是Brian人生十六年来第一次跳舞，他从没想过自己会跳舞，还是在无人的角落和醉酒的女装的Roger一起跳舞。Roger用比以往更甜美柔和的嗓音哼着轻快的小夜曲，歌声温柔旖旎。她身上的香水味里掺了威士忌的刺激酒气，熏得Brian也晕眩似醉。  
“Liz。”Roger突然说，将他拉回这个像梦一样的现实里。  
“什么？”Brian疑惑地眨眨眼。  
“Freddie给我取的名字。”Roger解释，“你可以叫我Liz。”  
“Liz……”Brian不由自主地默念这个名字，对方立刻表情骄傲地应了一声，似乎很喜欢这个名字。这让Brian有一种奇妙的感觉，仿佛在他怀里的真的是一个名叫Liz的陌生女孩，而不是Roger Taylor。  
Brian僵硬地随着旋律移动脚步，唯恐踩了对方的脚。他低头看时才发现Roger不知什么时候踢掉了脚上那双黑色皮鞋，只穿着白色长袜的脚跳着轻盈的舞步。其中一只袜子掉了下来，松松垮垮地挂在脚踝附近，更显得他脚踝线条纤细，Brian费了很大的力气才移开视线。  
可移开视线之后他更不知道该往哪里看，Roger离他太近，不论往哪个方向，视线都不可避免地落在Roger身上。而似乎Roger的每个部位都令他面红心跳。就算他闭上眼，连她身上的气息都令他脸颊发烧。  
“你为什么不看我？”Roger注意到他闪躲的目光，“我不好看吗？”  
你很好看，你一直都很好看。Brian在心里回答，却说不出口，喉咙似乎被堵住了。Roger依旧在他耳边撒娇，让他看着自己，像是抱怨男友心不在焉的娇蛮女友。他鼓足勇气抬起头，看着对方的眼睛。Roger的眼睛总是那么蓝，而微醺的醉意使那抹蓝色更加幽深，像是远方的深海，Brian一不留神就深陷其间，甚至没有注意到对方的手在什么时候搂住了他的后颈。  
“看着我……”Roger压低的声音像是带着电流，引起听者耳膜到脊椎的一阵战栗。距离近到暧昧，她长长的睫毛几乎打在Brian的鼻梁上，吐出的气息直接钻进他的鼻子里，像是个若有似无的吻，Brian感到心脏漏跳了一拍，或许是两拍——他发现自己竟然真的在期待什么。  
下一刻他得到他想要的。  
那一秒钟像是被魔法相机捕捉的慢动作，在此刻和往后在Brian脑中无数次被缓慢重温，那张漂亮的脸在视线里逐渐放大，微微闭上的眼睛，颤动的睫毛，泛红的鼻梁，温热柔软的触感，身为女孩的Roger亲吻了他。  
女孩的嘴唇柔软，嘴里的味道是唇膏的水果清香，还有黄油啤酒和火焰威士忌的混杂。他不知道对方到底喝了多少酒，只觉得酒气在唇齿间缭绕，连自己都要醉到站不稳，更不用说Roger。她踮起脚尖紧紧搂住了高个男孩的脖子，Brian被她勒得几乎喘不过气。他打赌Roger Taylor亲吻过不止一百个女孩，而现在她用从那些女孩那里学到的技巧来取悦Brian。尖牙反复撕咬他的下嘴唇，醉酒的人不知轻重，Brian吃痛地抽气，却正好被Roger抓准机会撬开牙关。  
口腔被异物入侵的感觉太过怪异，他惊慌地抓住了Roger的肩膀，不小心咬到了对方的舌头，血腥味和酒精味掺杂在一起。这太超过了，血液涌上头顶，Brian觉得身上每一个细胞都在颤栗，尖叫，不知所措。他僵硬地被Roger推到墙上，无暇顾及背脊撞上粗糙墙面的钝痛感，而是惊讶地张开嘴唇，任Roger在他身上索取一切，无法拒绝。  
Roger身上的变形术开始失效了，魔法赋予的女性生理特质逐渐消失，少女的妆容却保留了下来，为少年原本就俊秀的脸添了几分雌雄莫辩的美。而Roger本人毫无察觉，依旧投入地吻他。  
这是一个抽身离开的好机会，Brian知道，他大可以在这时候推开Roger，不拒绝一个少女的吻不代表他同样愿意亲吻一个同性。然而看着眼前那张更加熟悉的男孩的脸，Brian May悲哀地发现，亲吻男性的Roger Taylor甚至使他更加兴奋。  
他想说Roger喝醉了，可真正沉醉不醒的人是他自己。

那一夜的后来，Brian在梦里再度遇见Roger。金发双马尾的女孩踮起脚尖亲吻他，而后金色长发散开，变回男孩的Roger同样在他怀里。他开始分不清男孩女孩，他只知道自己亲吻Roger，双手伸进对方的金发里，柔顺的发丝从他指尖流过，他握紧对方的后脑勺把人往自己怀里拉得更紧了一些，他甚至学会用舌尖小心地舔舐对方的嘴角和齿尖，听那人发出小声的呻吟，又贪婪地把那些动听的声音吞入他们交缠的唇齿间。

第二天早上睁开眼，Brian发现自己缩在格兰芬多公共休息室的炉火边。Roger还在靠在他肩头安静地睡着，眼角带着残存的粉色亮片，提醒他昨夜的一切并不只是一场狂野而虚幻的梦。Brian艰难地咽了口唾沫，发现自己无法不混淆昨晚的现实和梦境。  
他不知道自己是在哪一刻动心，是跳舞，接吻，还是醒来看到Roger的时候，但他清楚地知道从那一天之后自己对Roger Taylor的想法不再简单。他会在排练间隙看着Roger沿着锁骨滴下的汗，无意识撅起的嘴唇，黏在额头上的凌乱发丝，然后不可抑制地想起他们曾经更近距离的接触，想起那夜最后对方酒意熏熏的低笑和踮起脚在他嘴唇上轻啄的一口，“我是个好女孩，对吧Brian？”

然而Roger不记得。  
第二天早上，这一切的始作俑者睁开眼睛的第一句话是，”我的鞋去哪儿了？昨晚发生了什么？“  
对此Brian的回答是，”你喝醉了，我把你送了回来。“  
Brian在意识到自己爱上Roger的同一瞬间，感到的是惶恐和迷茫。他不知道该如何面对自己最好的朋友和乐队的鼓手，如果Roger没有回应他的感情怎么办，如果他们在一起又分开怎么办，他也许会同时失去Roger的友谊和他们的乐队，他人生中最重要的东西之二。  
而Roger的遗忘让他如释重负，心里百味杂陈，不知是庆幸更多还是遗憾，他下决心再也不主动提起那个万圣夜。

直到一年后的现在，Brian睁开眼睛看着镜子里的自己，时间的推移并不能使他对Roger的情感减少半分，但他不再是一年前那个面对陌生情愫而手足无措的青涩男孩。现在是乐队即将第一次登台演出的关键时候，他不能让失控的情绪影响自己，Roger，和整个乐队。


	4. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吵架

Roger开始疑惑他最近为什么总是在走廊里撞见不想看见的人。  
他刚结束了下午最后一堂黑魔法防御术，正要去赫奇帕奇的公共休息室找Deacon和Freddie。今天没有排练，但是Freddie还是希望他们能多些时间聚在一起。关于下周五的表演还有许多细节需要敲定。  
那女孩就是在Roger刚拐进二楼西侧最偏僻的那条走廊的时候，从其中一扇教室门里出来的。时机抓得正好，让Roger不禁有些怀疑对方是不是特意在这里等他。  
“Roger。”女孩叫着他的名字走来。她有一张漂亮的脸和一头浓密的深色长发，锁骨上的蛇形纹身被长发遮盖，若隐若现。注意到Roger落在那里的目光，她用右手将头发拨到脑后，将纹身完整地显露出来。  
“好久不见。”Roger装傻。他认出对方是和他同年级斯莱特林的同学，去年和他一起上过魔药课，他们还约出去玩过几次。但是他已经不记得她的名字，是Charlotte还是Sharon？  
“真的是好久了。”女孩撒娇地挽住他的手，“你上一次约我还是暑假之前。”  
“最近很忙。”Roger半真半假地解释，真的是他最近的确在乐队排练和应付课业之间忙得抽不开身，假的是他不再约她只是因为对她失去兴趣。暑假的时候他还和Dominique和其他两个女孩约会过，就在上个月去霍格莫德村的时候他还带着一个拉文克劳的四年级女生。  
“我知道，你的乐队。”女孩笑，“我听说了，你们要在学校的圣诞舞会上表演。”  
Roger点点头，继续往斯莱特林公共休息室的方向走。他可没有什么耐心面对突然缠上来的前女友，更何况对方还算不上前女友，他们只是约会过两次，他可从来没做过什么承诺。  
“别这么冷淡嘛。”斯莱特林还拉着他的手不放，加快脚步跟着Roger往前走。  
“你想要什么？”Roger压低了声音，语气不善。他虽然自认脾气不佳，但也很少对女性生气。可这一次他几乎有些被惹恼了。从三年级到现在，他约会过的女孩数不甚数，更换女友的速度更是全校闻名。大多数和他在一起过的女孩都非常识趣，在Roger不再主动约她们之后也不会纠缠，像眼前这个斯莱特林一样主动凑上来的还是他第一次见。  
“我只是很想你。”对方轻声说，挽着他的手此时悄悄攀上了他的胸口，稍微一用力。  
Roger没有防备，来不及反应就被她揪住了领口，他下意识地低头，被对方主动凑上来堵住了嘴唇。他吓了一跳，下意识往后退了两步。通常情况下他不会拒绝一个漂亮女孩主动的献吻，可他讨厌被强迫的感觉。他用力抓住她的肩膀想要推开她，但对方的力气出乎意料的大，他竟一时无法推开。  
女孩死死地搂住了他的脖子，伸出舌头往Roger嘴里钻。Roger直觉这个吻并没有那么简单，立刻咬紧了牙关不让对方得逞，他甚至怀疑对方想用这个方式给他喂点什么奇怪的东西。  
原本应该是恋人间的吻变成了分手男女的挣扎，推搡间他们转进了走廊左侧的岔口。Roger被还缠在身上的人推撞在走廊的墙壁上。  
和Roger吃痛的呻吟声同时响起的是另一道轻声的惊呼，声音还很熟悉。没想到第三个人的出现，还扑在他身上的斯莱特林显然被吓了一跳，Roger抓住对方愣神的机会狠狠一推，终于把对方从自己身上扒开。他用手背抹抹嘴唇，转头看向那个声音传来的方向。

“Brian？”  
Roger没想到会在这里遇见Brian。卷发的拉文克劳今天穿着一件带着兜帽的深蓝色长袍，银蓝相间的领带在胸口打了一个精致的领结。他弯起双腿坐在走廊尽头的窗边，右手边是那把自制的红色吉他，冬天苍白的天空和枯黑的树枝隔着透明玻璃窗作为他背后的风景。一只幼年的小獾从他的怀里钻出了脑袋，吉他手细长干净的手指还落在獾的背上。Roger几乎能想象在他们闯进来之前，Brian是以如何温柔的动作抚摸这只小动物的。  
而现在Brian脸上的表情不再是低垂着眉眼看向小动物时的温柔，而是惊讶地睁大了眼睛看着眼前突然闯入的一男一女，犹疑的目光在他们身上来回扫视。  
“Roger？这位是？”Brian小心翼翼地问。他脸上甚至带着淡淡的红晕，仿佛是他自己不小心撞破了Roger和女孩亲热，感到抱歉和不自在。  
“Charlotte。”Roger不知道如何解释眼下的状况。他随口说了一个名字，在这种尴尬的情况下他已经不会为叫错对方的姓名而感到任何歉意。  
“是Sharon。”女孩，哦现在是Sharon，说，嗔怪地瞥了Roger一眼。Roger起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，下意识向Brian的方向跨了两步，将烦人的斯莱特林甩在身后。  
“你在这里做什么？我以为你晚上还有课。”Roger抢在Brian开口前问，以防对方问出更多他现在不想回答的问题。  
话题扯到怀里的小动物，Brian立刻忘记了眼下的状况。他温柔地低头看着现在正趴在自己膝盖上的小家伙，又轻轻摸了摸它的背脊。他是在草药课的温室外面捡到这只受伤的小动物的。向来喜欢小动物的Brian把可怜的小家伙带回城堡，替它简单地处理了伤口。他本来打算将可怜的小家伙送给神奇动物保护课的教授照顾，但似乎教授这周都不在学校。他就只好决定把小獾留在自己身边，或许乐队的大家可以一起照顾这只小动物直到它伤势痊愈。  
“Deacy和Freddie现在应该在赫奇帕奇公共休息室，我和你一起去。”Roger主动说，拉起Brian的手腕往赫奇帕奇的方向走。对Brian捡各种奇怪生物回城堡的行为他早就习以为常，换在平时Roger对Brian的救助行为并不感兴趣，但今天他愿意抓住任何能远离身边这个斯莱特林女孩的机会，即使再去给魔药课教授整理几个小时的药柜都没问题。  
“Sharon？”Brian来不及拒绝就被Roger拉着往前走，他一手抱着受伤的小獾，还要回头拿上自己的书包和吉他。转过头时他想起还有另一个女孩的存在，仓促地招呼了一声。  
而Roger连一个眼神都不愿意分给斯莱特林，只是瞪着自己的好友催他快走。  
这一回Sharon总算识趣地没有继续纠缠，只是临走前还给了Roger一个飞吻，让他有空再约她出去。  
Roger忍不住翻了个白眼，又用手背擦了擦自己的嘴唇。

一路无话，Roger拽着Brian走得飞快。他什么也不想说，而Brian想说却不敢说出口。  
“你和那个Sharon……？”快到目的地的时候Brian终于忍不住开口。  
“什么也没有。”Roger立刻打断他。  
“好吧……”Brian犹豫了一下才说，“你最好小心点，我刚才好像看到她口袋里有一瓶迷情剂。”  
“你确定？”  
身边的人咬着嘴唇点头肯定，Roger不禁脸色一沉。  
他相信Brian不会看错。这个人五年级的时候曾经被某个拉文克劳的学妹骗着喝下过一杯掺了自制迷情剂的南瓜汁。可惜那位学妹学艺不精，她的爱情魔药不仅没有起到预期的效果，还害得Brian上吐下泻不止，在校医院躺了整整一周。自那以后Brian对迷情剂之类的东西深恶痛绝，再也不敢吃任何由陌生女孩递上的食物。而现在那个斯莱特林的女孩居然想用这种手段来诱惑Roger，真令他感到恶心。  
“我只是和她去年一起上过课，约会过两次。”Roger简单地解释。当初也算是好聚好散，他不明白为什么对方还会缠着他不放。  
“也许你别这么随便出去约会就好了——”Brian小声嘀咕着。  
“你这是在批判我的感情生活吗？”Roger眯起了眼睛，危险的目光落在身边的人身上。Brian又没有在看他，而是低头看正叼着他手指的小家伙。  
“我没有……”Brian低声否认，目光闪躲。他怀里的小獾察觉到气氛不对，嗖的一下钻回了Brian的口袋里，胆小地不敢冒头。  
“不然你是什么意思，我愿意和哪个女孩约会是我自己的事，不需要你来指手画脚——”Roger将长发甩到脑后，怒气冲冲地瞪着Brian，对方闪躲的视线只是加重了他的愤怒，他握紧了口袋里的魔杖，几乎是大喊大叫着说。  
“我指手画脚？”Brian突然抬起头，语气变得尖锐，深色的眼睛里闪烁无法遏制的怒火，“今天要是我不在，你早就中了什么Sharon还是Charlotte的迷情剂。到时候别指望我来救你。”  
”哦对了，怎么会需要迷情剂呢？”Brian冷笑了一声，笑声讥讽刺耳，“你知道其他人怎么说吗，Roger Taylor是个不需要迷情剂就能和任何一个女生约会的——“  
”是个什么？“Roger打断他，拔出魔杖指着Brian，”你要是敢把下一个词说出来——“  
Brian哆嗦了一下嘴唇，没有将那个词说出口。他突然涨红了脸，眼睛飞快地眨了一下，但依旧怒气冲冲地看着眼前的格兰芬多，脸上表情矛盾，似乎因为自己的口不择言而感到愧疚，然而没有平息的怒气让他拉不下面子对朋友道歉。  
“你这么说不过是因为嫉妒我招女孩子喜欢！”Roger依旧在那里大声叫嚷，怒火冲昏了头，他甚至没有注意到Brian表情的微妙变化，“那你呢，好学生Brian May，一门心思扑在学习上，从不出去约会，我打赌你甚至还没有亲过任何一个女生——”  
“够了！”Brian居然真的生气了。他脸涨得更红，原本残余的几分歉意早已不见踪影。那双向来温柔的眼睛现在直勾勾地盯着Roger，里面闪耀的除了怒火之外，甚至还有一闪而过的受伤情绪。  
”去你妈的Brian！“看到Brian的眼神，Roger直觉心脏紧缩了一下，竟然感到一丝愧疚。但他甚至不知道自己哪里错了。这场争吵明明是Brian先挑起的，那人为什么要用这种眼神看他。那股说不清道不明的情绪和无法平息的愤怒让他烦躁异常却不知道该如何发泄，只好狠狠咒骂了一声，将书包和手里的东西都甩在Brian身上，气冲冲地跑了。

甩开了Brian之后Roger也不知道自己该去哪里，只是板着脸一个劲地往前走。一路上遇到的不管是同学还是教授，都挡不住他的横冲直撞。在一路的“格兰芬多扣五分”声中，他不知不觉又走到了天文塔。  
天文塔明天就要正式封闭整修，但他们留在这里的乐器还没来得及搬走。Roger走进去看到自己的鼓架还摆在一边，立刻拿起鼓槌狠狠发泄了一通。激烈又杂乱的鼓音冲击着耳膜，地板震动的幅度估计能波及楼下几层的教室。他把全部的怒气都撒在自己的宝贝架子鼓上，不久就累得大汗淋漓。额头冒出的汗水沾湿了发梢，又落到睫毛上，模糊了他的视线，他浑然不觉，只是凭着感觉尽情发泄。  
直到咚的一声闷响，他左手的鼓棒承受不住激烈的演奏，应声而断。Roger发出懊恼的低吼，一摸口袋才发现自己今天没有带备用的鼓棒。他掏出魔杖试图用咒语修复断成两截的鼓棒，然而因为始终无法集中精神，他的魔法总是不起作用。他挫败地将两根鼓棒扔到一边，抱起双腿在凳子上缩成一团，将下巴搁在膝盖上。  
他因为气恼和刚才的剧烈运动而气喘吁吁，被汗水浸湿的金发盖住了他一半的脸，发梢戳在下巴上又粘又痒。他不耐烦地将长发甩到脑后，依旧低声咒骂着Brian的名字。  
该死的Brian May，他最讨厌的Brian May，他最好的朋友Brian May。  
他不知道Brian为什么会突然指责自己的感情生活，Brian不是会在意这种事的人，而且从Roger三年级时第一次和女孩交往到现在，Brian从没说过些什么，为什么今天——  
同样他也不知道自己为什么因为对方的话而感到怒不可遏，他当然知道别人是怎么评价自己的，但从来我行我素不在乎别人的看法。  
也许因为这次是Brian。  
他当然知道Brian有时候可以变得很刻薄，在之前无数次或大或小的争吵中他们彼此都说过比这更过分的气话，但不知道为什么这次Brian的刻薄让他难以忍受。  
在乱七八糟的怒气与迷惑中，Roger又想起Brian刚才看向自己的眼神。不知从什么时候起Brian很少直视他的眼睛，而对方刚才那一眼里一闪而过的无疑是受伤的情绪，绝对不是自己的错觉。那个眼神仿佛有千言万语想说却没有说出口，让他不禁心慌乱跳，怀疑自己是不是错过了什么重要的细节。  
想到这里他又狠狠踹了一脚鼓架。  
他真的不知道。

Brian是他的朋友，他一进学校就认识的，最好的朋友。他们相处的时间比他和任何一任女朋友都长得多。但老实说，很多时候他其实不知道Brian到底在想些什么。和心直口快的格兰芬多不同，聪明安静的拉文克劳脑子里似乎有一整片星空和宇宙，他总是想得太多，想得太累，却又什么都不肯说。有时候连Roger也会忍不住想告诉他不要说那些弯弯绕绕的话，有话直说不好吗。  
他们是最好的朋友不是吗，彼此之间不该有所隐瞒。

一只骨瘦如柴的灰猫在此时悄无声息地钻进了天文塔，在鼓架面前抬起头，像灯一样的黄眼睛直勾勾地盯着他。  
“你好，洛丽丝夫人。”Roger安静地冲她翻了个白眼，“想去费尔奇那里告发我吗？”  
他向来不喜欢这只灰猫。在乐队和学校管理员的游击战中，洛丽丝夫人总是积极地帮费尔奇满城堡地搜寻他们的踪迹，让他们无处可逃，他不懂为什么其余三个同伴是怎么做到还能对这只猫和颜悦色。  
在和灰猫无声的对峙中，他突然想起一年级的某一天。他抱着自己当时仅有的一台低音鼓和中音鼓，想找一间空教室。他的室友们嫌他噪音太大，不愿意让他在宿舍练习，而在公共休息室也会打扰到其他人。  
比他高一年级的拉文克劳正好就在他推开的某一扇门后，抱着一把奇怪的红色吉他弹奏。管理员的灰猫温顺地爬在他的脚边，随着乐声惬意地眯起了眼睛。  
“Brian？”眼前奇妙的组合令Roger感到意外。这是禁林相遇之后他们第一次相遇，他不知道这个卷发的拉文克劳除了会去禁林看星星之外，还会在无人的教室里弹吉他。  
“Roger？”Brian也还记得他。他惊讶地睁大了眼睛，停下了演奏向Roger走过来，“没想到会在这里遇见你。”  
“我也没想到会遇见你。”Roger说，气喘吁吁地将怀里的宝贝往地下一放。即使施了收缩咒，两台鼓对于才一年级的小男孩来说还是很重量不轻。  
“你是个鼓手吗？”Brian低头看着他的鼓。那是Roger父亲送给他进入霍格沃茨的礼物之一。他获得的另一件礼物是一把火弩箭——虽然一年级的新生不允许自带飞天扫帚，但他还是成功将它偷渡进了学校。  
Roger点点头，坦然地接受了这个称呼。他自豪地将被自己擦得蹭亮的两台鼓展示给Brian看，完全把自己这个夏天才刚开始学习打鼓的事抛在了脑后。  
“你是吉他手吗？”Roger反问，好奇地打量着Brian怀里那把吉他，那似乎和他之前见过的那些都不太一样。  
Brian点点头，主动将手中的乐器递给他看。“我自己做的。”  
“真酷……”Roger小声地惊叹，凑近一点伸手摸了摸吉他的表面。头顶传来Brian温和的低笑，他又注意到对方的手指很好看，白净修长，随意地搭在琴身上。那双好看的手上拿着的甚至不是吉他拨片，而是一枚银西可。真是奇怪的组合，Roger心里暗想，这人是不是穷到买不起合适的吉他和拨片。  
“你在这里做什么？”Brian问他。  
“找地方练鼓。”Roger撇撇嘴，又想起室友嫌弃他打鼓吵闹的样子。他们对待他的火弩箭可不是这种态度，都争着抢着想要摸一把。  
“哦——”Brian感同身受地点点头，显然也知道在这偌大的城堡里找一个清净的地方练习乐器是多不容易。  
“你可以在这里练习。”吉他手好心地说，“但是最好轻一些，把学校管理员招来就麻烦了。”  
说这话的时候Brian居然没有意识到被学生们背地里叫作管理员二号的洛丽丝夫人正趴在他脚边，显然很享受Brian之前的演奏，甚至忘了去通知费尔奇。  
“谢谢！”Roger高兴地蹦了起来，给Brian了一个灿烂的笑容。  
“小心。”Brian失笑，差点被比他小一岁的男孩撞得后退两步。他一手抱着自己的吉他，另一只手搂住了金发男孩的肩膀，以防他们两个一起摔倒在地上。而金发的格兰芬多只是抱住了他的肩膀，兴奋地在他怀里蹦蹦跳跳。  
那时这只灰猫也是像现在这样站在Roger面前，目光无声地审视着他。

从那以后他们就渐渐熟悉起来。好奇心和精力都异常旺盛的格兰芬多不是缠着拉文克劳带他一起去禁林看马人独角兽甚至巨型蜘蛛，就是抢占了空教室要和他一起练习乐器。后来的某一天他们在禁林边捡到了想要亲耳听人鱼唱歌而差点淹死在黑湖里的Freddie，又通过Freddie认识了他们曾经的贝斯手Tim。再后来Tim毕业离开学校，Freddie在舞会上遇见了Deacon，连拐带骗把无辜的赫奇帕奇拉进了乐队。  
时间无忧无虑过得飞快，现在驻足一想才发现，原来他认识Brian那么久了。可是那么久以来他从没见Brian以这样的眼神看着自己。那双褐色的眼睛里的悲伤与愤怒，像黑夜与星空那样深不可测，掩藏着许多秘密。他猜不透那双眼睛里的秘密，可是看着那双眼睛他有一种奇妙的错觉，仿佛在沉静温和的外壳的保护下，另一个更为脆弱的Brian May在对他哭泣。  
他也从没见过Brian哭的样子。

Roger就这样错过了晚饭，也没有去公共休息室找乐队的同伴，只是抱着膝盖在鼓架后面坐着。比他身体还高的鼓架将他包围起来，像一个宽厚的拥抱，给他带来少有的安全感。直到天色渐暗月亮升起，连洛丽丝夫人都沉默地离开，他才站起来走到窗边，看了一眼窗外。  
脚下是灯火通明的城堡和幽森黑暗的禁林，七年级的学生们在黑湖旁的空地上天文课。卷发高个的拉文克劳坐在离教授最近的位置，抬头仰望星空。Roger也和他一样抬头看着天空，他和Brian身在同一片星空之下，可是Roger看着Brian，Brian却看不见他。Brian抬头看着星星的模样就好像他也在离Roger很远很远的星星上，被遥远深邃的时间海隔开，听不到，摸不着。

Roger突然意识到，有时候他真的不懂Brian May。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写得不顺想跑路


End file.
